After The Death Note
by michaelenagm
Summary: We all know what happened when Light Yagami got a Death Note, but how about what happened after he died. When Light closes his eyes forever, what happens next? Join Light and L on a journey of the world that is neither Heaven nor Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Death of Kira

Light ran with all his might out of the warehouse., He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't stop if he came this far. His arm was limp at his side as he ran and the blood from the gun wounds seeped onto his clothes. He made it to a strange building, and on his last few strokes of life climbed his way up a couple of stairs until he collapsed on them and just stared into the sky light above him. The sun was almost done setting, a beautiful mix of orange and yellow.

And for a few seconds, he thought of Misa. She wouldn't live without him, so she was going to commit suicide after she heard he was gone. He just knew it. Then he thought of his family, and how shocked they would be. All the guys at the task force had been. Stupid Near. Light had really hated that kid. At least L had been a suitable rival.

L . . . Light wasn't sure if he was hallucinating from all the blood loss, but a few feet away from him, stood the black haired, pale man himself. L wasn't alive, but maybe he was going to take Light to the place that is neither Heaven nor Hell. The place where the Death Note users go. And they would just sit there, next to each other, for all eternity.

That's when Light felt the worst feeling he had ever felt in his whole life, even worse than the gunshots. His chest burned and he lost control of his breath.

 _Ryuk, he couldn't have_!

But Light knew, and could almost hear the faint laugh of a shinigami closing his own Death Note and flying away on his giant, distorted wings.

And with his eyes closing one last time, he saw a pale hand reach out to him and offer him his hand. And his heart beat stopped.

Light was dead.

No, Kira. Kira was dead. Light died the day he picked up an odd little notebook off the ground at his high school, and read the words "Death Note".

 **Thank you all for reading my first chapter of "After the Death Note". I hope you loved it. Can't wait to post more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Death of Kira

Light ran with all his might out of the warehouse., He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't stop if he came this far. His arm was limp at his side as he ran and the blood from the gun wounds seeped onto his clothes. He made it to a strange building, and on his last few strokes of life climbed his way up a couple of stairs until he collapsed on them and just stared into the sky light above him. The sun was almost done setting, a beautiful mix of orange and yellow.

And for a few seconds, he thought of Misa. She wouldn't live without him, so she was going to commit suicide after she heard he was gone. He just knew it. Then he thought of his family, and how shocked they would be. All the guys at the task force had been. Stupid Near. Light had really hated that kid. At least L had been a suitable rival.

L . . . Light wasn't sure if he was hallucinating from all the blood loss, but a few feet away from him, stood the black haired, pale man himself. L wasn't alive, but maybe he was going to take Light to the place that is neither Heaven nor Hell. The place where the Death Note users go. And they would just sit there, next to each other, for all eternity.

That's when Light felt the worst feeling he had ever felt in his whole life, even worse than the gunshots. His chest burned and he lost control of his breath.

 _Ryuk, he couldn't have_!

But Light knew, and could almost hear the faint laugh of a shinigami closing his own Death Note and flying away on his giant, distorted wings.

And with his eyes closing one last time, he saw a pale hand reach out to him and offer him his hand. And his heart beat stopped.

Light was dead.

No, Kira. Kira was dead. Light died the day he picked up an odd little notebook off the ground at his high school, and read the words "Death Note".

 **Thank you all for reading my first chapter of "After the Death Note". I hope you loved it. Can't wait to post more!**


End file.
